Let's play a game
by Inimi-chan
Summary: When it's girls night and you get bored, it's time to start with the silly games / Pisti and Yamu are playing a game of "kill one, screw one, marry one" with not so surprising results. Rated M to be on the safe side. ((Implied SharrYamu))
I'm sick but still at work on a night shift.

So what could be a better way to spend these dead hours besides writing more funny fanfiction.

 **Prompt:** N/A

 **Characters:** Yamuraiha, Pisti, Sharrkan (lots of other characters names)

 **Pairing:** Yamuraiha/Sharrkan (main) and the rest is sort of "implied"? lol

 **Rating:** M – for implied sexual content and these two talking about sex and sexy men parts.

* * *

"Okay okay okay, here's a good one-"

Yamuraiha took another sip from her wine.

"Spartos, Olba and Hinahoho!"

Pisti made a sound of protest while munching on some candy Yamuraiha stores in her room for nights like this.

Both ladies have been playing "Marry one, Fuck one, Kill one" for the past ten or so minutes after tiring from boring gossip.

"That's not fair! They're all cuties!" Pisti said with a pout. The other woman just gave her an encouraged look while she spun the wine in her cup gently.

"But I guess, if I had to pick… I'd probably marry Spartos 'cause he's a sweetheart-" the blonde popped another hard candy into her mouth, "defiantly fuck Hinahoho because killing him would be terrible for his kids… Which leaves me with killing Olba."

The magician chuckled. "Good arguments… Though I guess, you won't have hard feelings when it comes to killing Olba. You guys aren't close or something right?"

Pisti took a long sip from her liquor. "Oh yeah, definitely. I only ran into him a few times actually, but maybe he'll put up a fight!"

Both laughed and clanked their cups. "Oh! Here's an easy one! Top 3-" Pisti gave her friend a smirk. "Sinbad, Ja'far and Masrur!"

Yamuraiha groaned in response. "Ugh you're making this _**real**_ hard for me to choose!" She pondered for a moment, a finger on her lips and eyes looking up in a gesture of deep thought. "Well, Ja'far is a really responsible and capable guy so I think marrying would be the best choice. Also since killing him would be pretty much impossible…" Yamuraiha took a candy from the bowl, "I'd most certainly fuck Masrur. I mean, he's practically a sex god. Have you ever seen him training topless?" Pisti gasped and just replied with a nod of agreement. Yamuraiha pretended to wipe a tear from her eye before finishing the rest of her sentence. "Sorry King, but you'll have to die." Both tapped their cups again before taking another sip, murmuring "to our beloved King!".

Pisti filled her cup with her special brand and urged her friend. "You should give me a _naughty_ one this time!" She winked at Yamuraiha while changing position on her pillow on the floor.

The older woman tapped her chin, "Hmmm let's see, a naughty one… " her eyes suddenly lit up and she gave her friend a smirk.

"Ren Kouen, Alibaba or King! Choose quickly!" Pisti snorted at her options.

"Peh-lease! That's not naughty, that's just **easy**!" The younger one took a swing from her drink. "Marry Sinbad, fuck Ren Kouen and kill Alibaba. End of story. And how did Alibaba even make it into this list?"

Yamuraiha gave a light laugh and smiled. "Why not? He's cute. Kinda stupid, like his mentor-" she frowned and drank from her cup a little bit too aggressively. "But he have good points and nice… abs. Not as amazing as Masrur's but still. If we wait a bit, he might turn into a real hunk."

Pisti just waved her hand in disapproval. "No way Yam, that guy would have been doomed if it wasn't for your precious student! Although Aladdin himself is rather thick-headed sometimes…"

They both sighed as they took more of the sweets into their mouths.

"My turn now." The shorter declared. There was a short pause.

"Yunan, Drakon and Sharrkan." Yamuraiha almost choked on her wine. She looked at her friend with a puzzled look.

"Seriously? _These_ are my choices?" The other just nod and gave her a fierce gaze.

Yamuraiha flushed a bit and adjusted her robes.

"Um… Well, it's obvious I'd marry Yunan - if he was even available that is. The man is an amazing Magi and not so bad looking." She looked into her wine cup while rubbing at its brim. "No offense to Drakon, but there's no way I'd ever fuck him so he has to go…"

Pisti leaned forward in her spot, listening closely. It only made Yamuraiha more nervous.

"I-I don't really have another choice but to f-fuck Sharrkan. It's not like he's bad looking or anything… but still!"

They were both silent for a moment, Yamuraiha's ears were slightly red and Pisti kept looking at her with a serious look.

"Quit staring at me like that… You know I don't like him so much…!" The blue-haired woman huffed and crossed her arms, averting her gaze. The blonde finally smiled.

"Aw, it's okay Yam! I totally get you." She drank from her cup. "I mean, Sharrkan is pretty hot, and he is also skilled…"

"Ha! Like I'd care about something like that!" Yamuraiha replied and took a big sip from her cup. "He's probably so used to screwing so many women at one night, he'll get bored with me after - what, five minutes? Give me a break!" She took a handful of candy and shoved it in her mouth.

"I don't think he'd ever been with more than one woman at the time, but maybe I should ask him-"

" _ **PLEASE**_ don't disclose this information for me later." Yamuraiha demanded as she abandoned her cup and drank straight from the bottle. That gave Pisti quite a startle, but she continued.

"But you can't blame these women right? He have a _really_ nice body…"

Yamuraiha tucked a small strand of hair behind her ear and sniffed, trying to regain her composure. "I suppose…"

"All these toned muscles, covered in _nice bronze skin_ …" The smaller one continued, looking at her cup with a fake far off look.

"Right…" Yamuraiha replied meekly. She was suddenly really interested in the label on her wine bottle.

Taking another big gulp of her cup, Pisti continued, "Imagine his battle calloused hands running over your arms…"

A shiver went down Yamuraiha's spine.

"He's probably a real good kisser too. I wonder if he ever use that chain of his during-"

"Okay enough! I get it, he's hot okay? I'll admit it! Now stop giving me stupid **novel-books descriptions** about him… geez" Yamuraiha took another swing at her wine bottle. She wasn't so sure if she was hot from the wine or the room was just stuffy.

Pisti gave her friend a small pat as she got up and gathered some of her stuff. "Good! As long as you admit it, that is."

The magic user was a bit baffled as she noticed her friend beginning to leave the room.

"W-Wait a minute, where are you going? I thought it was girls night!"

The other stopped at the door and smiled. "It was! Now I think both of us need some sleep. _Sweet dreams_!" she winked and hurried to exit.

Yamuraiha just stared at her shut door with her mouth agape.

0000000000000

"Morgiana, Toto and Yamuraiha!"

Sharrkan spit some of his drink. He narrowed his eyes at the smaller woman.

"Y-You don't _**actually**_ expect me to answer that do you…?"

Both sat at their favorite bar, exchanging drinks - until Pisti decided to play a game.

* * *

Maybe it wasn't so much of a M rated fic? But I just wanted to be on the safe side hehe.

Time well used.

Let me know what you think UvU


End file.
